Name: Sylvia Greyfitch
by C.R.Bottueli
Summary: Sylvia Greyfitch is a normal girl, but when she starts seeing her friend for what she truly is, she unconsiously starts out on a journy. Robin, Sylvia and Chloe will never forget.


As she ran, she heard her heart thumping her my ears, her legs felt like they were about to give out underneath her. She willed herself not to give up, she told herself that she couldn't, and my body responded. She just wished that she could turn back time, go back to how things used to be. She could go back to her boring old life that she used to hate so much. But now she was longing for it she wanted her old life back more than anything. But she couldnt complain about one thing, about Robin…she still wasn't sure how she felt about him. She darted sideways into an alleyway as they ran past obliviously, she collapsed against the wall, and she knew she didn't have much time until they found her again.

Sylvia Greyfitch wasn't a particularly popular girl, she had just graduated high school and was living in a small apartment in New York City. She loved it there, all the people and wonderful shops. Sylvia's apartment was located right overhead of the shop that she now ran. Her grandmother used to own the shop but had moved into a nursing home. Sylvia loved her grandmother, she visited her at least once every week. The nursing home that her grandmother lived in was about two hours from where Sylvia lived. The shop that she ran was quite an odd shop, but yet her grandmother was an odd person. She always seemed to know what was going to happen before it actually happened, almost like she was phsycic. The shop had a bunch of "magic" merchandise that her grandmother was conivnced really worked.

Sylvia was about to open "Magic and Myths" when her cell phone vibrated in her pocked "hello?" Sylvia answered "Syliva!" her grandmother's perky voice cried. Sylvia chuckled "hey Grams, how are you?"

"oh, im fine darling, how are you?"

"I'm great, Grams, I was actually going to come see you tomorrow"

"No, no, you can come see me on the weekend, sweetie, you need to stay in town"

"Why is that?"

"Hmm, I take it you haven't met him yet"

"Met who?"

"You'll see, well gotta go, I'll see you this weeked, Sylvia"

"Wait! Grams, what are you-" but the line had been disconnected. Sylvia stood there for a few moments, very confused, when she heard a knock at the door, she almost fell out of her chair. Sylvia walked over to the door and opened it "Hey, Chloe" Chloe smiled and bouned into the shop "jumpy today, are we?" she asked. "No..well, yes" Sylvia admitted "why, whats up?" the small blonde looked concerned. "I just got a call from Grams, she asked me if 'I had met him yet', who will I meet?" Chloe tapped her chin with her finger "im not sure buuut, you're obviously going to meet a guy, so be aware" she giggled and Sylvia couldn't help but smile. "Why do you believe in all of this magic stuff?" Syliva asked "well, it's a nice world to live in sometimes, to think that theres a whole other world inside the one that we live in" Chloe smiled widely. Sylvia rolled her eyes "Oh, c'mon Syl, isn't it fun? All the magic?" Chloe chided Sylvia had to smile "yeah, I guess it is." Chloe smiled again and nudged Sylvia "and I'd be on the lookout if I were you, didn't your grandma say you were going to meet a guy?"

Chloe was re-organizing old "spellbooks" when Sylvia said "hey, Chloe, did you get a sunburn?" Chloe twirled around to look at Sylvia, "no…why?" Sylvia shook her head "I don't know, you just look…pink, I guess." Chloe got a worried look on her face and turned back to the bookshelf. _'I must be going insane'_ Sylvia thought to herself. They'd only had a few customers that day, the usuals who Sylvia remembered by name. People around her age, but with more facial piercings and multicolored hair. Sylvia, herself, had a tiny stud in her nose, reddish hair, freckles spattered on her nose and cheeks, and strange violet colored eyes. Sylvia was about to close up shop when Chloe turned to her "Syl, could I stay over tonight?" Sylvia smiled, it had been too long since they had a sleepover. "Sure!" Sylvia answered "c'mon up".

Sylvia was sitting at the kitchen table when Chloe walked in wearing Sylvia's pajamas,which too big for her, and a headband. Her short blond hair was pulled back into a bandana exposing her pointed ears. _'Pointed ears?' _Sylvia thought with alarm, Chloe looked pinker than yesterday, like the color of a rose. Sylvia's mind was spinning "Your ears!" she gasped Chloe's hands flew up to cover her elfish ears "and your skin, what in the world?!" Sylvia cried. "Syl, its uh.." Chloe sighed "I have a lot of explaining to do" Sylvia stood up and immideately fell. Chloe gasped, then Sylvia's vision went black.

When Sylvia woke up, she heard sniffling and someone was touching her head. Some kind of stinging liquid was being dabbed on her forehead, Sylvia tried to sit up, but was rewarded with a wave of dizziness. Someone gently pushed her back onto the bed and chuckled "Chloe, she's awake" it was a man's voice, deep but soft. Sylvia slowly opened her eyes and blinked rapidly. Her eyes finally focused on the man's face, he has brown hair and stormy gray eyes, and he was giving her the cute half smile that her old boyfriend, Luke, used to give her, except it looked a hundred times better on him. Before Sylvia even got a chance to ask who he was Chloe dashed over and hugged her, wiping away tears. "Your crying" Sylvia observed, she looked at the man "she's crying, why is she crying?" the man only smiled "you gave us quite a scare, Sylvia" Sylvia raised a brow "how is that" Chloe sniffled "well, you saw..me and you just fainted, you hit your head and blood was everywhere although it wasn't a deep cut at all, head wounds tend to bleed more than-" Sylvia cut her off "your babbling…" she suddenly felt light headed again, memories flooded back to the front of her mind "oh my god" Sylvia but her face in her hands and rubbed her eyes, like she could actually rub the image away. But Chloe was still standing in front of her, pink skin, big blue eyes and pointed ears. Two big hands were weighing down her shoulders "Sylvia," the mans voice was very close to her and speaking in a way that someone might speak to a mental patient. "What does Chloe look like to you?" the man asked, Sylvia didn't look up from her hands "her skin is pink, like a crayon or something, and she has pointed ears, like a fairy" Chloe cleared her throat "nymph, actually" she clariffied. Sylvia lifted her head now "…what?" she asked the man sighed "you know all about this stuff, Sylvia" Sylvia shook her head. "First of all, would you mind telling me who you are? Because you obviously know all about me" the man smiled despite her sarcasm "I'm Robin Leatherbane, all powerful wizard" Sylvia's eyes widened slightly "I guess I have to believe you, right?" both the man and Chloe nodded "you do" Chloe insisted. "Now," Robin said "all we need to do is find out why you can see us" he looked at Sylvia like he was confused. Sylvia looked away "I've always been able to see Chloe" she told him "yes..but has she ever looked like this?" Robin guestured over to Chloe, who Sylvia now knew, was a nymph. "So…all of the stuff that Grams believes in Is true, like all those books she made me read?" Sylvia asked, trying to sound calm. "Yes" Chloe and Robin said simultaneously. Sylvia shook her head, trying to get all of ther thoughts straight. Robin and Chloe just looked at her "what?" she asked Chloe blinked "no mortals can see us, its not possible, are you sure your not a witch?" Sylvia laughed nervously "im pretty sure". Then she thought of Grams, she was somehow able to see into the future "My Grams," she began "she sees things that are going to happen, before they, you know…happen" Robin smiled, "well, we'll have to give her a call then"

Sylvia gave Robin her grandmothers phone number and listened closely while they talked "Hello, Lucille?" Robin asked, and then smiled "yes, this is Robin Leatherbane, how are-" he was cut short "Am I what? Oh..no, I uhm, I just-" cut off again. He had a blank expression on his face "yes, I'll tell her, im sure she'll talk to you when she visits" then he hung up the phone. Robin turned around with an obviously forced smile on his face "take off your necklace, Sylvia" Sylvia lifted her eyebrows "why? Grams told me never to take it off" Robin smiled again, more natural now "and she just told me to tell you, to take it off"

Sylvia sighed and removed the locket that Grams gave her when she was a little girl, she never did take it off, not once. It did seem strange, however, that Grams would give her a locket that wouldn't open, no matter what she tried. Now Slyvia set the necklace on the table and looked back at Robin "was that supposed to do something?"Robin just nodded "yes" he replied. Robin plucked a flower out of the vase that was sitting in the middle of the counder and handed it to Sylvia. "Make it levitate" he ordered, Sylvia just stared at him "how am I supposed to do that?" Robin shrugged "just will it to happen" Sylvia still had no idea how to make the flower levitate, she closed her eyes. Sylvia pictured the flower levitating, and concentrated. Suddenly she felt nothing in her hand but air, Sylvia's eyes flew open and she stared at the flower that was now floating right in front of her eyes. Robin smiled and Chloe clapped "you did it!" she squealed. Sylvia snapped her fingers and the once red rose, turned blue, she smiled. Robin laughed quietly "you're a natural" Sylvia looked his way now "Do you and Chloe know eachother?" she asked Robin shook his head "No, but I must say im pretty awesome at healing concussions" he smiled crookedly at Sylvia which made her blush. She turned her head, hoping Robin wouldn't see, but he coughed to cover up a chuckle and Sylvia turned redder. "I cant believe Grams didn't tell me about this before" Robin gave a sad smile "there's a lot of danger involved with begin a witch or wizard," he said "everything wants to kill us, because we're good" Robin shook his head "there are the most horrible creatures you could thing of out there, Sylvia" he looked back up at her now, with sad eyes. The rose Sylvia was suspending in the air fell back into her palm "but nothings been after me my entire life" Chloe walked over and touched Sylvia's arm "not yet, the necklace has been protecting you, but its magic is wearing off" Sylvia sighed "so monsters will be after me now?" Robin answered this time "probably, but you could easily take down most of them" Sylvia blinked "I could? I mean I just found out I was a witch, don't I have to like, train or something?" Robin shook his head "I didn't, and I don't think you'd have to" Sylvia smiled she liked the thought of that. "So, whats the limit?" Sylvia asked, Robin looked confused "limit?" he asked "yeah," Sylvia shrugged "whats the limit to the power we have" Robin laughed a little "there is no limit, there are a few rules however, no bringing the dead back to life..no killing the innocent blah blah blah" he smiled "We can do anything. Whoever created us in the first place must have a lot of faith that we wouldn't use our magic for evil". "Woah" Sylvia said "I know," Robin agreed "I've even made it rain over all of New York before" He smiled smugly, Sylvia rolled her eyes. Chloe's phone began to ring "hello?" she answered it "oh, hi! Yeah, come on over to Sylvia's we've just told her" Chloe shut her phone and smiled. "Who was that?" Sylvia asked "my boyfriend" Chloe answered, smiling. Sylvia rememberd hearing all about her boyfriend, Curtis. Not even a few minutes after Chloe had talked to Curtis, there was a knock on the door, Chloe ran over and let him in. Curtis was tall and lean with dark skin, black hair and bright blue eyes. He also had, as Sylvia noticed, pointed ears and when he smiled, he exposed pointed canines. "Hey!" Curtis greeted everyone cheerfully. "Hi, Curtis…." Sylvia said, Curtis tugged at his ears "not expecting this?" Sylvia shook her head "Not really" she laughed.

Chloe pulled Sylvia aside once Robin and Curtis started talking about magic weapons. "Uhm…Sylvia I need to talk to you" Sylvia recognized the slight change in Chloe's voice that appeared everytime she was nervous. "Whats wrong?" Chloe laughed nervously "Oh…nothing, its just..uhm Robin needs to stay with you for a while" Chloe recoiled like Sylvia might slap her, and laughed again. "What?" Sylvia raised an eyebrow "Why does he need to stay here?" Sylvia thought he was a nice guy and all, but she had a strict 'no men allowed to stay at my house' policy. "C'mon Syl, he's really nice and its just so he can look after you" Sylvia threw her arms into the air "now he has to babysit me too?" she said in a louder voice. "Not exactly, you're a new witch..thats all I just think he should be around" Chloe took a breath "he wont be any trouble he'll sleep on the couch, he wont bother you, I promise" Sylvia decided not to argue…she didn't want her first run-in with monsters to end badly "fine, but im holding you to that promise" She looked over her shoulder at Robin, who was looking their way and smiling, like he had just heard the whole conversation. Sylvia scowled, she hopped over the side of the couch and landed heavily on it. She snapped and a mug of coffe appeared in her hand, Sylvia smiled a little, taking a moment to appreciate just how cool this really was. Sylvia took a sip, and set the coffee down. The rest of the night was pretty quiet, Robin poofed them up some spaghetti, and they laughed over dinner at some crazy storied Curtis had to tell.

Later, when everyone went home, Robin made himself a little bed on the couch, and Sylvia sat down next to him. "You know, im really liking this whole magic thing so far" she snapped and a cupcake with chocolate icing appeared in her hand. Sylvia smiled, licked all of the icing off and poofed the cupcake away, Robin quirked an eyebrow and asked "you only eat the icing?" Sylvia looked at him "yeah, I love chocolate icing…so?" Robin looked away, smiling. "Does everything your grandmother predict come true?"


End file.
